


GoodGardenerAU nsfw drawings collection

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GoodGardenerAU, Married Couple, NSFW Art, Pregnancy, Sketches, Traditional Art, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: A collection of some single nsfw drawings for my GoodGardenerAU which I didn't think were worth posting separately.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the CWs in the index.  
>  **Please don't repost my art.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Index with a list of CWs!

**Index:**

  * **Fluff** :  
 _ **CW** : nudity, no genitals shown, boobie alert_  
  

  * **Growing family:**  
 _ **CW** : nudity (no genitals shown), pregnant female body (there is no sexual acticity depicted here, they're just chilling in bed naked!)_  
  

  * **Strap on:**  
 _ **CW:** none, except for maybe the strap on itself? It's just a weird blob, no detailed penis. Plus some light femdom, bsdm vibes_  
  

  * **Soft Morning** :   
_**CW:** nudity (1 butt), bite marks and light wing scars  
_
  * **Riding Crop:**  
 _ **CW** : slight nudity, no genitals shown, implied light femdom, bdsm  
  
_
  * **Temptress** :  
 _ **CW** : none, except for lingerie maybe?  
  
_
  * **Bed snuggles:  
CW**: nudidy, a hint of male genitals.  
  

  * **Boobie peek-a-boo  
** _ **CW:** nudity, one (1) boob_




	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: nudity, no genitals shown, boobie alert

Just a married couple snuggling after some lovin'<3


	3. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: nudity (no genitals shown), pregnant female body (there is no sexual acticity depicted here, they're just chilling in bed naked!)

In my AU Ash gets pregnant ~ 2 years after Armageddon't. They get a baby girl named Eden Margatret Fell, who is basically a carbon copy of Francis. xD I'll post a bit about her in the future.


	4. Strap on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: none, except for maybe the strap on itself? It's just a weird blob, no detailed penis. And some hinted femdom, light bdsm

Prompt: Ash with a strap on. 

Fun fact: ash actually prefers changing her effort to an actual penis when heading to brown town. The more you know.


	5. Soft Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nudity (1 butt), bite marks and light wing scars

What if Francis had to get up for work (after a long night) before Ash but he'd never leave bed without giving some smooches to his sleeping, drooling demon first?? (Ash drools in her sleep in this AU lol) They're soft and I love my children.


	6. Riding Crop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: slight nudity, no genitals shown, implied light femdom, light bdsm

Not that much into bdsm but some lighter stuff i can enjoy! GoodGardenerAU Ash gives off the same vibes as canon nanny in that field aaghsjs. 2 versions, one with a blindfold, one without.


	7. Temptress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: none, except for lingerie maybe?

The serpent of Eden rocking some lingerie <3


	8. Bed snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nudidy, a hint of male genitals.

Something soft for the soul cause I was feeling extra stressed and anxious that day a while ago <3 They're my medicine


	9. Boobie peek-a-boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nudity, one (1) boob

Imagine being together and married for so long but you still get heart eyes when you see your wife wearing your shirts

  


aaaand I memed it because folks on insta commented how Fran just doesnt care about the boob, he wants to look at his wife‘s eyes instead aaaaah <3


End file.
